


22

by kvks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvks/pseuds/kvks
Summary: Ивайзуми старается не думать о том, что через несколько минут наступит его день рождения. Ему стукнет двадцать два, и эта цифра кажется ему ужасающей. Через четыре дня важный экзамен, который он просто не может позволить себе сдать плохо, и эта мысль кажется еще более ужасающей, чем предыдущая.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 16





	22

Ивайзуми сидит на полу, скрестив ноги. По левую руку разложены несколько увесистых томиков по спортивной медицине, на коленках — повидавшая виды тетрадь. Тело неприятно ломит, и глаза начинает щипать от тусклого света в спальне. Он отрывает взгляд от тетрадки и смотрит на настенные часы. Это и неудивительно. Он сидит в таком положении уже три часа кряду. Наверное, стоит дать себе отдохнуть. Ивайзуми рвано вздыхает и скидывает с коленей тетрадку на груду книг рядом — закончит с этим позже. Он сегодня и так достаточно постарался и заслужил передышку в течение всего завтрашнего дня.

Ивайзуми старается не думать о том, что через несколько минут наступит его день рождения. Ему стукнет двадцать два, и эта цифра кажется ему ужасающей. Через четыре дня важный экзамен, который он просто не может позволить себе сдать плохо, и эта мысль кажется еще более ужасающей, чем предыдущая.

Вдали от дома, здесь, в Ирвайне, несмотря на то, что он успел за эти годы обзавестись хорошими знакомыми и приятелями, все было совсем по-другому. Он предпочитает из года в год не придавать этому дню особого значения, но школьные друзья и родители конечно всегда напомнят. Ивайзуми на самом деле ценит, что они не забывают.

Он трет уставшие глаза и приподнимается с пола, тихо шипя из-за боли в коленях. Наверное, ему стоит перестать заниматься в таком положении. Он все-таки учится на врача, но еще немного и сам заработает себе какое-нибудь искривление позвоночника. На журнальном столике на вибрации телефон дребезжит по стеклу. Ивайзуми подходит ближе и видит на нем иконку с изображением Ойкавы и подпись «Дуракава» под ней. Проходит несколько мгновений, прежде чем он отрывает взгляд от фотографии и все же берет мобильный со стола.

— Дуракава, ты чего не спишь? — с ходу отвечает, едва сдерживая улыбку. Голос притворно недовольный, но Ойкава, конечно же, это игнорирует.

— С днем рождения, Ива-чан! Не мог же я просто лечь спать и не поздравить тебя с днем рождения! — бодр и весел, как и всегда, несмотря на то, что в Аргентине время близится к четырем утра.

— Ты мог сделать это завтра и лечь спать в нормальное время. Тебе нужно хорошо спать, знаешь? — Ивайзуми садится на диван и вскидывает голову на его спинку.

Чтобы он сейчас не говорил, он слышать Ойкаву рад. Из года в год он всегда неизменно звонит первым. Ивайзуми всегда говорит что-то про сон, делает вид, что злится. Все как всегда, и это уже похоже на их личную нерушимую традицию. От этого становится так спокойно, так тепло, будто дома.

— Я должен был быть первым! — обиженно говорит Ойкава — какой же невыносимый дурак.

— Я знаю, настолько хотел быть первым, что позвонил раньше! — Ивайзуми уже совсем не сдерживается и смеется прямо в телефон.

— У меня уже четыре утра. Я всегда звоню вовремя. У тебя неправильно идут часы.

— Ладно-ладно, как скажешь.

В трубке повисает какое-то недолгое молчание, но оно вовсе не напрягает. С Ойкавой как-то по-особенному, по-родному приятно молчать. Иногда молчать с ним Ивайзуми нравится даже больше, чем разговаривать. По понятным причинам.

Эту тишину нарушает звонок в дверь, и Ивайзуми невольно вздрагивает, хмурится и снова переводит взгляд на часы.

— Ждешь кого-то? Праздновать будешь? — спрашивает Ойкава. — Тогда не буду отвлекать, созвонимся завтра. Еще раз с днем рождения, Ива-чан!

— Ничего я не собирался праздновать, — отвечает Ивайзуми, вставая с дивана. Почему-то очень хочется оправдаться. Почему-то очень хочется, чтобы он знал. — И никого не жду в такой час тем более.

— Ладно, тогда посмотри, кто там. Для уверенности, что тебя не убьют и не украдут в твое же двадцатидвухлетие, я повешу на линии, — смеется Ойкава. — Вдруг это инопланетяне.

— О, боже, завязывай со своими странными документалками, Дуракава. В любом случае, будет обидно, что они заберут меня, а не тебя. Кому я нужен?

Ивайзуми поворачивает защелку на двери и распахивает ее, готовый разразиться какой-нибудь бранью, но лишь делает неровный шаг назад и убирает телефон от уха, едва не выронив его из рук.

— Мне, например, — из-за огромной игрушки Годзиллы — какого-то слишком яркого зеленого цвета, по мнению Ивайзуми — почти во весь рост можно заметить лишь макушку растрепанных волос, но ему большего и не нужно, чтобы понять.

— Поверить не могу, с каждым годом они становятся только больше, Дуракава, — Ивайзуми вздыхает, улыбается и, наклонившись вперед, поднимает с пола небольшую спортивную сумку у ног Ойкавы.

Тот наконец показывается из-за игрушки, и Ивайзуми, увидев его невероятно довольное собой лицо, может поклясться — черт бы с ними, с этими подарками — если бы Ойкава каждый день рождения был рядом, он бы перестал относиться к этому празднику так, как сейчас. Он был бы просто счастлив.

— Размер компенсирует те несколько лет, что подарков я тебе не дарил, — Ойкава делает широкий шаг и проходит в квартиру. Он чувствует себя здесь довольно уверенно, как дома. И это тоже Ивайзуми очень нравится. Когда Ойкава в первый раз приезжал сюда, то вел себя иначе.

— Мне уже не восемь, можешь прекратить мне дарить Годзилл. Из одних только твоих подарков, я уже могу собрать коллекцию и продать ее на EBay, сколотив на этом огромное состояние.

— Хоть восемь, хоть двадцать восемь. Ничего ты не продашь. Тебе же это нравится, — Ойкава прислоняет игрушку к стене и разворачивается к Ивайзуми, широко улыбнувшись.

— Да, ты прав, а еще мне нравишься ты.

Ивайзуми думает, что некоторые традиции очень приятно нарушать. Ивайзуми думает, что цифры перестают быть важными, если сквозь года, плечом к плечу. И в восемь, и в двадцать восемь.


End file.
